Mario and Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games
by xXSunsparkXx
Summary: Love at the games. Amy needs a figure skating partner and Sonic offers! But when a man kidnaps Amy will Sonic find her in time for competitions? R&R!
1. Opening Day

"Welcome to the first ever hosting of the Mario and Sonic Olympic Winter Games!" The two teams walked out to the platform. The crowd went wild, each person cheering for his or her team. An announcer walked up to the microphone in front of the two teams signaling for everyone to be quiet. "Wow I have to say these two teams have some great athletes am I right?" The crowd roared in agreement. "Alright let's start introducing our contenders!" The announcer walked over to the Mario Team. "Now each person is going to state his or her name and what sports they'll be competing in."

"Mario, downhill skiing, half-pipe, and curling."

"Peach, figure skating and curling."

"Daisy, speed skating and ski cross."

The announcer kept moving down the line.

"Yoshi, skeleton and snowboard cross."

"Bowser, ice hockey and bobsleigh."

"Wario, ice hockey and curling."

"Donkey Kong, ice hockey and curling."

"Bowser Jr. Giant slalom and individual large hill."

"Luigi, moguls and curling."

"Waluigi, ice hockey and curling."The announcer walks over to the Sonic Team.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, speed skating and snowboard cross."

"Shadow The Hedgehog, downhill skiing and moguls."

"Metal. Sonic. Giant. Slalom. And. Half-pipe."

"Knuckles, ice hockey and bobsleigh."

"Vector, ice hockey and bobsleigh."

"Amy Rose, figure skating and ski cross."

"Blaze, curling and skeleton."

"Dr. Eggman, ice hockey and curling."

"Tails, individual large hill and curling."

"Silver, ice hockey and curling."

The announcer walked back to the microphone. "There you have it folks. Now while the teams go have their opening day party let's go have a party of our own!" With that the music was turned up and the teams went into their separate limos to go get ready for the party. Each team had their own hotel. The party was being held at Team Mario's hotel in the ballroom. Everyone was to dress formal.

Amy Rose and Cream The Rabbit were getting ready in the room they shared. "How do I look?" Amy asked Cream when she walked out of the bathroom. Cream's jaw dropped open. Amy was wearing a simple black strapless dress with a white band around her waist that reached just below her knees, black high heels, and a white headband. "Wow Amy!" Cream squealed. "You look so pretty!"

Amy blushed, "thanks Cream. So do you."

Cream wore a yellow evening gown with a V-neck lace hemline. The girls headed to the limo with the rest of their team. Sonic was coming down the stairs when he spotted Amy. "Wow." He said breathless. She looked so beautiful. He was so mesmerized in her beauty he didn't hear Tails and Knuckles running down the stairway. *CRASH* All three went rolling down the stairs. The rest of the team gasped and burst out laughing at the three clumsy friends. Rouge, Cream, and Amy went to help them. "Oh my gosh Sonic are you okay?" Amy asked as she helped him up. "Y-yeah I'm okay." He stuttered and started walking away. "Wait a sec!" Amy said grabbing his arm. You can't go to the party looking like that!" She started fixing his messed up quills and straightened his bowtie. The whole time Sonic was as red as a tomato. "There." Amy said when she finished. "Thanks Ames." Sonic grinned and took her hand, "let's go."

Sonic led her out to the limo, Tails and Knuckles wanted him to sit by them so he reluctantly agreed. Amy sat by Silver and Shadow. She could feel someone's gaze on her, she looked and met a pair of emerald eyes from the other seat. Sonic looked away, a hint of pink on his muzzle. Amy wondered why Sonic kept looking at her. He couldn't have feelings for her could he? Amy smiled at the thought.

Finally the limo reached the other hotel. The team got out and walked towards the ballroom. Knuckles and Tails fell in step with Sonic who was behind Amy. "We saw you staring at her." Tails whispered. Sonic tried to come up with a good excuse, he didn't have one so he lied. "I was not!" He exclaimed. "Oh yes you were." Knuckles said, "you were watching her with the same stupid grin on your face the whole ride here!" Sonic knew he couldn't get out of this one. "Alright, alright she just, um, looks really pretty okay?" Knuckles snickered, "aww does blue boy have feelings for Amy?

That's so cute." Sonic punched him in the gut, which just made the two guys laugh even harder. "You guys are so stupid." Sonic muttered and went to talk to Amy.

"Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Knuckles and Tails said in unison. They were laughing so hard tears were cascading down their cheeks. Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't have feelings for her. Could he?

"Hey Sonic are you okay?" Amy asked. Sonic had spaced out while pondering this new revelation. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Ames." She smiled at him. They had reached the ballroom. Amy said she'd talk to him later and went to mingle with the other team. Sonic went to strangle Knuckles and Tails. "Can't you guys shut up?" Sonic hissed. "She probably heard you."

"Well that was kinda the point stupid." Knuckles said. Sonic's hand twitched. He sooo wanted to punch him right now. But as fate would have it Rouge came and took Knuckles to the dance floor. Sonic thought that was way worse than a punch ever would be.

"A slow song is going on next I'm going to go ask Cream to dance. You should ask Amy." Tails said and walked away. Sonic scanned the room trying to find Amy. He saw her talking with Bowser Jr. from the other team. He took a deep breath, "calm down Sonic. It's only a dance." With that he confidently walked over to Amy, only to lose his cool right when he looked into her eyes. "Hi… Amy, um, w-would, would you like t-to dance with me?" Amy smiled, "sure Sonic."

He led her onto the dance floor. Sure enough a slow song came on. It was **Only You Can Love Me This Way **by **Keith Urban. **Sonic put his arms around her waist. Amy put her arms around his neck. They started dancing slowly in a circle.

***Well I know there's a reason. And I know there' s a rhyme***

Sonic twirled her around a couple times.

***We were meant to be together, that's why" **

Amy put her head on Sonic's chest.

***We can roll with the punches. We can stroll hand in hand***

He put his head on top of hers smiling softly, loving the moment.

***And when I say it's forever, you understand***

The other dancers twirled gracefully around the couple.

***That you're always in my heart. You're always on my mind. And when it all becomes too much, you're never far behind***

He realized that she's always there for him, the pink hedgehog looked up into his eyes.

***And there's no one that comes close to you, could ever take your place. Cause only you can love me this way***

He stared down at her lovingly, getting lost in her eyes.

***I could've turned a different corner. I could've gone another place. Then I'd never have this feeling, that I feel today.***

He knew this was where he wanted to be. Holding the most perfect girl in his arms.

***And you're always in my heart. You're always in my mind. When it all becomes too much, you're never far behind***

She loved having his arms around her. She knew he was the only guy for her.

***And there's no one that comes close to you, could ever take your place. Cause only you can love me this way***

He knew she was the only girl for him too.

***And you're always in my heart. You're always on my mind. And when it all becomes too much, you're never far behind***

He'd do anything for her, and always protect her.

***And there's no one that comes close to you, could ever take you're place. Cause only you can love me this way***

He loved her.

***Only you can love me this way***

She loved him.

The song ended and the couple broke apart. They looked in each others eyes and liked what they saw. They both loved each other. Rouge and Knuckles had to drag the couple to their seats when the announcer walked up to the podium. "Welcome to the first ever Mario and Sonic Olympic Winter Games! Before you all go I just want to wish you good luck! I can see the competition is tough. One other thing I need to address. Amy Rose needs a figure skating partner for a duet in the program. Any men on the Sonic team want to do it?"

Sonic stood up, "I will." And smiled down at Amy. She beamed right back.

"All right then. Well again good look teams! See you tomorrow for the first day of training!"

The teams were dismissed and headed back to their limos. Knuckles grabbed Sonic's arm on the way out with a smirk on his face. "You love her don't you?" Sonic blushed, "yeah I do."

"I knew it!" Knuckles said and went to tell Tails. Sonic rolled his eyes and went to find Amy. She was in the limo talking with Cream. There was am empty seat next to her so he took it. "Hey," he said as he slid in next to her. "Hey." She smiled and took his hand. The rest of the team got in and they headed back to the hotel. Sonic stared at his beautiful rose the whole way back. When it was time to head their separate ways Sonic took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Amy broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you." He gave her a hug, "I love you too Ames. See you tomorrow."

"Kay."

With that the pair went to their rooms, sure that they were going to dream about each other that night.


	2. First Day Of Training

Amy awoke the next morning to a pleasant surprise. A delicate red rose and a small care to go with it on her nightstand. She took the card and read it, "Dear Amy, I took a run this morning and saw this at the flower shop. I bought it because it reminded me of you. I love you. Always yours, Sonic."

Amy smiled as she read the card. She never knew Sonic to be the romantic type. But then again there was a lot of stuff she didn't know about Sonic until now. Like the fact that he's liked her since she was eight. Amy sighed and put the card down. It was time to get ready for the first day of training.

The Olympic Games lasted about sixteen days. The first eight days were used for last minute training, learning a few pointers before you went into the competitions. Amy had ski training today. She showered and got dressed. She wore a black and pink snowsuit and her hair back in the usual hair band. She grabbed her ski's and ran out the door, a long day ahead of her.

Sonic had speed skating today. He had to divide up his training days even more since he volunteered to be Amy's figure skating partner. He didn't mind though, that meant he could spend more time with her.

"Hiya Sonic," Daisy, his opponent from the other team called out to him. "You have speed skating today too?"

"Yeah," Sonic said as he tied up his laces. "You excited for competitions?"

"Oh yeah are you?" Daisy asked and sat down beside him.

"Yeah this should be fun." Sonic grinned cockily.

"So you have three events now huh? I heard you were Amy Rose's new figure skating partner."

Sonic blushed, "yeah I am."

"She's really pretty." Daisy remarked.

"Huh?" Sonic looked up, confused.

"I see the way you look at her. I know you like her Sonic. I was just saying you're lucky to have a girl like her. Just don't mess it up okay?" Daisy slapped him on the back and skated onto the rink.

"I'll try." Sonic muttered and followed her lead.

"Ugh this is impossible!" Amy said. She was trying to use a technique her instructor showed her on how to gain speed while turning. She had wiped out for the fifth time that morning.

"See the trick is to make sharp turns around the flags." Josh, her instructor corrected her. She nodded, got up and tried again.

"Focus Amy." She told herself and started down the hill. The first flag was coming up. Josh's words came to mind. She concentrated until the moment was right, then swiftly turned her skis right at the corner of the flag. She stopped and grinned at Josh.

"Good job Amy!" He praised, "if you can do that on every flag I know you'll win!"

With newfound confidence Amy went back up the hill. She went through the flags until about 12:30 p.m. By then she had almost mastered the move. "Alright Amy that's enough!" Josh called out, "let's go get some grub! I know a great restaurant we can go to if you're interested?"

"Sure, let's go I'm starved!" She replied and followed him to his truck. "I can see Sonic later." She thought, "he's probably got his own plans anyways."

Sonic did have plans. The speed skating trainers wanted Sonic and Daisy to go to a friendly outing together. Just to let them get to know each other more. The two agreed so they were on their way to a restaurant by the harbor. They still had about five more minutes to go until they got there. Sonic decided to break the silence, "you and Peach are pretty tight huh?" He asked her trying to make conversation.

"Yeah we're pretty much sisters. We've been through a lot together." She replied.

"Yeah that's how me and my buddy Tails are. Well not the sister part but we've battled so many villains together I lost count years ago."

Daisy laughed, "yeah Mario is the superstar in our world. He's saved Peach so many times we've lost count!"

By then they had reached the restaurant. It was pretty much a ramshackle crab house with a huge neon sigh in the front that said, "best crabs in town!"

"Wow, If this is what they call a great restaurant around here I don't want to know what a bad one is like!" Daisy muttered.

Sonic chuckled, "I know what you mean, but hopefully the food isn't that bad. I'm so hungry I could eat ten chilidogs right now!"

Daisy stopped, 'hey is that Amy?" She pointed to a pink hedgehog with a brown one. Sonic stared at her, "what is she doing with him?" He thought.

"Y-yeah that's her." He finally answered. They walked into the building and got a table across the room from Amy. Sonic wondered who that guy she was with was. They seemed to be having a good time. Talking and laughing about something Sonic couldn't hear.

"Are you gonna go handle that?" Daisy questioned. Sonic looked back at her, pondering if he should handle it. He decided not to but would talk to her about it later.

"Those crab legs were delicious!" Amy exclaimed as they walked out of the restaurant. She had the whole rest of the day off courtesy of her hard work all morning.

"Yeah they were. I'm glad you came with me. That was a lot of fun." Josh replied. "Do you need a ride back?"

"Yeah can you drive me to the ice skating rink?" She asked.

"Sure." Josh said and started the truck. "Hey I was just wondering but how old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered. "What about you?"

"Twenty."

"Really? You're that young and you're already coaching the Olympics? Impressive."

"Thanks."

They were silent for the rest of the trip. Amy hoped she wouldn't interrupt Sonic's training.

Fifteen minutes later the two reached the rink. Amy thanked him for the ride and walked in. "Sonic?" She called out. Nobody was there. She was just about to leave when she heard the door open. Sonic and Daisy walked in laughing about something. Amy hid behind a candy machine and watched them. She was sure they hadn't seen her yet.

"So are you gonna talk to Amy about it?" Daisy asked Sonic.

"Yeah next time I see her. I hope she doesn't take it too close to heart and understands where I'm coming from." He replied and gathered his things.

Daisy put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she will." Sonic nodded, gave her a thumbs up and ran out the door. Daisy followed a few minutes later.

Amy stood there frozen like a statue. "What could he want to talk to me about?" Se asked herself, "he couldn't be breaking up with me could he? Does he like Daisy?" Amy walked over to the door and was about to leave when something she saw outside stopped her. Sonic and Daisy were hugging! Amy stared at the couple, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She waited for them to break apart and go their separate ways before she burst through the door and started running towards the hotel. She was sobbing now, gut wrenching sobs that made it hard for her to run. "I can't believe it. Everything I ever wanted was mine for a day, and was taken from me just as quickly." She thought to herself.

Conveniently the hotel was only about five minutes away from the ice rink. Amy didn't care if she saw Sonic there, she needed to talk to Cream about this.

Amy pushed open the door of the hotel entrance and ran up the stairs. Tails saw the girl go past him when he was in the lobby. He wondered what was wrong with his friend and decided to go talk to Sonic about it.

"Cream!" Amy sobbed when she ran into their hotel room. The rabbit who was on her bed reading a magazine looked up, confused. She saw something was very wrong with her friend and quickly got up to console her. "Amy what happened?" She asked the shaking hedgehog.

"Sonic likes another girl!" Amy sobbed and flung herself into Cream's arms.

"He what! Who's the girl?" Cream asked, shocked.

"That Daisy girl from the other team!" Amy replied.

Cream couldn't believe this, "but she's not even a hedgehog? How do you know this?"

Amy rehashed the whole story at the ice rink.

"He said that? Then they hugged? Oh no, this doesn't look good Ames!" Cream said pacing the room

"I know! I don't know what to do!" Amy cried.

Cream stopped pacing and grabbed the hedgehog's shoulders. "Amy listen, you may be wrong about him not liking you anymore. Maybe he was talking about something else and they're just friends. Friends hug right? So I think you need to go talk to Sonic about this in person and see what he has to say okay?"

Amy wiped her eyes and smiled, "okay thanks Cream. You know, for a fourteen year old girl you're pretty wise."

Cream giggled, "thanks Amy, now go talk to him!"

Amy nodded and ran out of the room, unsure about where this conversation would lead.

"Sonic you here?" Tails walked into their room.

"Yeah in here Tails."

Tails walked into their bedroom and found the cobalt hedgehog sitting on the ledge by the windowsill.

"What's up?" Sonic asked and turned to look at the worried kitsune.

"Well I was just wondering if you knew what was wrong with Amy?" Tails replied.

"No I didn't even know something was wrong with her. What happened?" The worried hedgehog asked his friend.

"Well I was in the lobby getting a spare room key since you lost yours and Amy burst through the entrance and ran up the stairs crying."

"I'm gonna go talk to her. Don't worry Tails, I'll find out what's up." Sonic got up about to leave when someone knocked on the door. He went to open it, wondering who it could be. It turned out to be the person he was just about to go looking for, Amy. Her eyes were red and swollen so he could tell she'd been crying.

"Hi Sonic." She said, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ames." Sonic said and let her in. She walked over to a couch in the living room and sat down. Sonic sat down beside her, "so what's up?"

Amy took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever answer he had.

"Sonic? Do, do you like another girl?"

Sonic stared at the pink hedgehog, wondering how she could even ask that. "No Amy I don't I love you, no one else. Why are you asking me this?"

Amy exhaled and told him the story at the ice rink. By the time she finished she was sobbing again. Sonic took her in his arms. "Oh Amy. You misunderstood, we were talking about how I needed to talk to you about the guy you were with at the restaurant. We were too and saw you guys. I guess I was just a little jealous that you were spending time with another guys besides me. And me and Daisy are just friends, the only reason I hugged her is because I was thanking her for her advice and wished her good luck at the competitions. Who was that guy you were with anyway?" Sonic looked down at the girl in his arms. Her muffled laughter vibrated through his chest. "What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

Amy was really laughing now. So hard that she could barely talk. "You! That was my skiing instructor! He wanted to take me out to lunch, we were starving and he said he knew a great restaurant by the harbor. It was just lunch, nothing more, nothing less I promise."

"Oh. I didn't know that. Sorry for doubting you Ames." He grinned at his girlfriend. "But if you ever go back out with him tell him he better not make a move on you or else you're boyfriend is gonna hunt him down."

Amy kissed him and looked into his eyes, "I will, don't worry, if anything like that happens you'd be the first one to know."

"Good." Sonic said and brought his lips back to hers.

After watching a movie and talking for a few hours Amy went back to her room and rehashed the whole conversation to Cream. Cream laughed and told her she thought Sonic could be a little overprotective at times. Amy agreed with her and later that night, after the usual gossip time with Rouge on the phone, she went to sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be a great day. Unfortunately she didn't she the figure watching her from her open window…


	3. Second Day Of Training

**(A/N) Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry I took so long to update, had to get a couple other stories of mine going. But I'm back now.! **

Sonic was getting worried. Amy hadn't shown up yet for their figure skating lesson. They've been waiting for her for about 20 minutes now, but their trainer assumed she was sick. "Where could she be?" Sonic thought. His questions were answered when the pink hedgehog burst through the door. She looked a little stressed, with dark circles under her eyes and her quills frizzy and tangled like she hadn't brushed them.

"Sorry I'm late. Someone broke into my room last night and stole some of my stuff."

Sonic stiffened and looked over at her. Someone was in **his **girlfriend's room at night with **him **not there protecting her? The thought of it made him shudder. "Did you call the police Ames?" He asked.

Amy nodded, "yeah they're starting an investigation. But since they only took one thing the police don't have much to work with."

"What did they take?" Their trainer asked.

"Um, a photo of me." Amy replied, "I know someone took it because the window was shut and I kept it open last night, plus my dresser was open and someone rifled through my stuff."

"Are you sure it wasn't Cream?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. The person also took a photo of us, broke the frame, and ripped it down the middle. That was the really creepy part." Amy shuddered.

Sonic frowned, this sounded a lot like a stalker to him. He grabbed Amy's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, a sudden look of determination on his face. "Amy, if this happens again I'm stepping in. All of this sounds a little weird to me and I don't like it.

Amy nodded and smiled weakly, "okay Sonic I will. I think we should get on with our figure skating lesson now."

Sonic relaxed and let go of her. "Yeah you're right. Let's do this!"

"Okay today we will be working on the axel lift." Jose`, their trainer

said. Amy already knew the move so he used her as an example for Sonic. "Pay attention Sonic." He said and lead Amy onto the rink. "First of all you put your left arm under her armpit like this. Amy then extends her right arm and you put you arm under hers likewise." Jose` went through the motions. "You need to be strong enough to life her so lets try lifting her a few times."

Sonic grinned and skated onto the rink. "I carry Amy so much that she feels feather light to me."

Jose` chuckled, "alright let's see it."

Sonic put her arms under hers, he took a deep breath and lifted her high above his head. Amy extended her legs and fell into the move. Jose` clapped as Sonic put her down. "Perfect. Now when you life her you need to do one and one half spin revolutions and set her down. That's how you do the axel lift."

Sonic and Amy nodded.

"Now show me what you got!" He called out and started the music. Amy started skating around the rink, Sonic followed. Once they got up to speed Jose` called out, "now!" Sonic grabbed Amy from under her and swiftly lifted her above his head. He then did the one and one half revolutions and set her down. It was a lot easier than he thought.

"Great job!" Jose` said, "now I need you to do ten repetitions of that and then we'll move on."

Ten repetitions and one fall later Amy and Sonic were ready to move on. "All right. Amy? You need to go work on your attitude spin. Sonic? Come with me, I'm going to teach you how to do a regular axel."

Amy nodded and skated off, leaving Sonic with Jose`. "All right Mr. Fastest Thing Alive let's do this." Jose` grinned. He really wanted to see how many times this hedgehog would fall on his face before he got it. "Watch me." He said and started skating. "You need to skate backwards and have your blades facing outwards like this. Then you jump, do 1½ revolutions in the air with your jumping leg bent inward, and land on the other foot." Jose` demonstrated. "Think you can do that?"

Sonic got pale but managed a nod. How was he gonna do this? Jose` noticed this and smirked, this was a gonna be good.

After a few moments of mental preparation of falling on his face Sonic skated forwards, getting up to speed before turning around, preparing to do the move. He bent his blades outwards and was just about to jump when he saw Amy. An awestruck expression spread across his face. She was twirling around with such grace and beauty that Sonic couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Oomph!" He was watching her so intently he didn't realize he was skating right into a wall until he slammed right into it. Jose` burst out laughing, Amy gasped and skated over to where Sonic was now sitting.

"Oh my gosh Sonic are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Honey he was watching you so intently he didn't look where he was going. And in his case it was right into the wall." Jose` laughed even more.

"I-I'm fine Amy. My head just hurts a little." Sonic said as she helped him up.

"Maybe we should stop skating for today and get something for your head." Amy said and glared at Jose`.

"Y-yeah you're probably right." Sonic mumbled and let her lead him off the ice.

Jose` was still laughing, "see you in a few days Amy! Oh but next time, maybe Sonic should come without you there distracting him."

Amy got right into the man's face. "Now you listen here mister. You better leave him alone he's not gonna be the only one to slam into a wall." She took her hammer out.

Jose` took a step back and put his hands up. "Alright, alright I get I'll leave blue boy alone."

"Hmph." Amy held her head high and walked out the door. "Let's go Sonic."

"That's some girl you got there Sonic." Jose` whispered to him.

Sonic chuckled, "I know." And walked out the door to join her.

An icepack and a few aspirin later Sonic felt much better. Amy had led him to his room and played nurse for a few hours. Sonic liked how she worried over him, it showed him that she really cared. Right now she was making him a Dutch Double Chocolate cake, she was a great cook. Sonic could already smell it baking which made his mouth water. He followed his nose to the kitchen where Amy was silently humming to herself and washing dishes. Sonic came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey beautiful." He murmured.

Amt giggled, "hey. How's your head?"

"Way better thanks. How's the cake coming?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "you're so impatient Sonic. But if you must know it'll be ready in about a half an hour."

Sonic groaned playfully, "that's too long! What am I supposed to do for a half an hour?"

Amy turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. Sonic returned the kiss and requested entry into her mouth. Amy let him and the battle of the tongues started. They wrestled and broke away form lack of air.

"That was the best dang kiss I've ever had!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy laughed, "yeah? Well that's good, but I have to take the cake out of the oven and frost it now so you're gonna have to find something else to do."

"Aw man! Well I guess a little evening run wouldn't hurt, be back in twenty Ames." Sonic said and ran out the door.

Amy shook her head. That Sonic could be so impatient sometimes.

Ten minutes later Amy finished frosting the cake and went to frost the last of the dishes. She heard the door open and close so she assumed it was Sonic. "Sonic? It that you?" No answer. She shrugged and went back to washing. Suddenly a blindfold was tied around her eyes and someone grabbed her from behind. Amy tried to scream but he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, if you want to live you will come with me quietly. If you don't cooperate I have a gun and am not afraid to shoot."

"Who are you?" Amy mumbled from under his hand.

The man chuckled, "sorry babe, can't tell you that. You're boyfriend would come for me for sure.'

Amy started crying, she was scared. Where was Sonic? And what did this man want with me?

"Shh honey, don't worry, I'm gonna take real good care of you. So are you going to cooperate or not?"

Amy nodded. The man tied her hands around her back just in case and took her in his arms. He opened the window and just like that they were gone.

Sonic arrived back at his room a few minutes later. "Hey Ames I'm back." He called out and closed the door behind him. "Amy?" He called out again and walked into the kitchen. Sonic gasped, Amy was gone. A plate was shattered on the floor and the window was open. Someone took his rose. Anger and fear welled up inside him. What happened to her? Was she still alive? Who took her? All these questions swirled inside his head. He knew he needed to find her and fast. Without another minute to spare Sonic jumped out the window and started running. "Don't worry Amy. I **will **find you."


	4. Kidnapped

Amy finally awoke in a damp, dark, compound. She tried to move but it was no use. Her hands and feet were bound and her mouth was taped shut. She struggled to free herself, blindly flailing around, trying anything to break the binds. Finally she sighed and slumped against the wall. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness but she still couldn't make out anything.

"Are you quite finished?" A voice called out from the void.

Amy gasped, she knew that voice. A figure stepped out from the darkness holding a candle.

"Welcome to my home Amy Rose." He ripped off the tape that clung to her mouth, she cried out in pain. The man chuckled, "sorry, you can scream all you want, soundproof walls are pretty handy, so just to save you the breath I'm telling you this now."

"Why are you doing this?" She growled.

"Because I want you for myself. I just hope that in time," he took out a gun and started twirling it around in his hand, "you'll learn to love me too."

Amy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fat chance, I love Sonic." A cold hand slapped her across the face.

"Don't you _ever_ mention his name in this house do you understand?" He growled.

Amy whimpered and nodded. The man patted her cheek. "Good girl. Now, it's time to play a game, it's a guessing game. You have to guess who I am. Have any ideas?"

'_I have a pretty good guess._' She thought. "Um, Joshua?"

He cackled and ripped off his face mask. "Bingo baby! How'd you know?"

"Good guess." Amy muttered.

Josh nodded, "alright. I have to go get some groceries. Is there anything in particular that you need?"

Amy looked at him, surprised by the sincerity in his tone. "N-no, I'm fine." She stammered.

Josh kneeled down and looked into her eyes, she gasped and shriveled away, half expecting him to lash out at her again. He chuckled and moved a quill from her face. "Don't worry, as long as you do _everything _I say, I won't hit you again. We'll discuss house rules when I get back." Josh stood up and walked towards the door. "See ya Ames." He called out and left, leaving Amy in the dark again. Tears streamed down the pink hedgehog's cheeks, that pet name had really hit home. Only Sonic ever called her that.

"Sonic," she whispered, "where are you?"

Sonic ran down alley after alley, street after street, desperately searching for his girlfriend. He'd been looking for awhile now and covered the city almost seven times already, he just couldn't face her. He knew the kidnapper must've taken her into a building of some sort, but it wasn't like he could barge into random people's houses. Sonic finally skidded to a halt. He needed help, sure he had already alerted the tame but it was gonna take more than that to find her. The hero sighed and ran a hand through his quills. He wondered what the man was doing to Amy, he hoped she was alright. If she wasn't Sonic was going to rip him to pieces.

Softly growling to himself he noticed a familiar figure walk into the supermarket. It was Josh, her skiing instructor, maybe he knew something. Sonic jogged up to the hedgehog, "hey Josh. I need to talk to you."

Josh froze and clamped his teeth together. '_He couldn't know about Amy, could he?_' He thought. '_No, he's probably wondering if I've seen anything, yeah that's it._' He turned around with a big smile on his face. "Sure Sonic, what's up?"

Sonic searched his face, there was something suspicious about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Have you seen Amy? Someone took her and I have no idea where she is."

Josh let out a small sigh, "oh Amy. I hope she's alright. I haven't seen her Sonic, I'm sorry."

Sonic searched his face again, looking for any indication that he was lying. But the only thing he saw was sincere concern. "Alright thanks Josh, let me know if you see anything." With that he sped off, leaving Josh in the dust.

Josh snickered and walked into the store, '_sorry Sonic._' He thought, '_she's mine now._'

Short chapter! Sorry! I have a couple other stories to work on. But hey, I'M CONTINUING! The next chapter will be better I promise. It should be up Wednesday. Love you guys! Thanks for believing in me, I am sooo sorry for the wait.

~Courtney


	5. Rescued

**A/N: Wow I'm on FIRE today! Three chapters for THREE different stories, do I have a life? Well since I'm home schooled I THINK NOT! Enjoy!**

Amy figured out pretty quickly that even though Josh was gone, there was no use in trying to escape. She had nothing to cut the ropes with. She could still summon her hammer but what good did that do? The walls were soundproof. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye, and she quickly wiped it away with her arm. "Get yourself together Amelia, you're gonna be fine, Sonic will find you, he has to."

Suddenly the front door banged open, making Amy jump. Josh walked in, grocery bags in hand. "Hey babe, miss me?" He said slyly, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Amy snorted, but kept her mouth shut. Her cheek tingling as a reminder from when he hit her.

Josh turned on the lights a dumped out the contents of the bags. "Let's see… I have apples, cans of soda, chocolate, lunch meat, bread, and pretty much anything else you can think of. I didn't know what you like so I kinda just grabbed, everything."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Did you pay for that?"

He chuckled a little and started stacking things in the fridge, "Of course not. Those employees are dumber than a sack of diapers. I doubt they even saw me. But hey, it's the thought that counts."

A question that she's been wanted to ask came to mind, "Josh, are you ever going to let me out of these?" She motioned towards her binds.

Josh smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, if you be a good little girl, in time I'm sure I will. But if you don't, I guess there's gonna be some consequences."

Amy flinched a little at the reminder. This man was _nuts._ "Why did you take me? I mean, you could've had any of those other girls, some that are way prettier than me, but you picked me."

Josh got down to her level and breathed into her ear, "My dear, you, are a _challenge._ I knew Sonic cared about you, and that made you valuable to me. Plus, I think you are the prettiest one of them all." He nibbled on her ear, causing her to shiver. "I'm going to have so much _fun_ with you."

Sonic ran and ran and ran. He just _couldn't _find her. He thought back to his conversation with Josh. That familiar twinge of suspicion surged within him. Just by the way he talked, Sonic could tell something was up. He got out his communicator and called Tails. The young kitsune answered almost immediately, a worried look on his face. "Sonic? Is everything okay?"

Said hedgehog sighed and rubbed his temple, "No Tails, Amy's been kidnapped."

Tails' eyes widened, "What? When? Do you know who took her?"

"Earlier today, and I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Who? I'll get the team together immediately, don't worry Sonic, we'll find her."

"Her skiing instructor Josh. I don't know for sure but I have a hunch that I'm right. He seemed pretty skittish when I talked to him about it earlier."

"Okay. I'm getting the X-Tornado ready right now. Be there in a few." With that the screen went black.

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for Tails and the gang. Finally after five long minutes, the X-Tornado came into view, Tails landed right next to him. Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles jumped out following the two tailed fox. Once everyone gathered around Rouge spoke up, "Do we even know where he took her? Or where to look?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, but we need to find out where he lives. Even if they're not there, there might be some clues as to where he took her."

Tails got out his computer and got to work. "Got it, 1435 West Opaque Road. That's about 10 minutes from here by plane."

With that they got back into the plane, Sonic and Shadow riding on the wings as usual. "So Faker, you have feelings for Rose?" Shadow asked suddenly.

Sonic stiffened at the nickname but replied anyways, "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Shadow glared at him, "No, but if you break her heart I'll rip you to _shreds. _Rose is like a little sister to me, you _better_ not hurt her."

Sonic gulped a little, if looks could kill, he'd be in the grave right now. "G-gotcha."

Tails' voice rose up from inside the plane, "Sonic! Down there!" He pointed to a street of houses just below them, "It's the white one! You and Shadow go while I land the plane."

The two hedgehogs nodded and jumped off. Sonic took no time and broke down the door. "There's a key under the mat." Shadow muttered.

Sonic didn't even glance at him, searching diligently through each room. No sign of Amy or Josh. Shadow passed what looked like the living room but went back for a second look. A TV was on, Josh's face paused on the screen. "Hey Sonic, come look at this."

The blue blur zipped into the room. Shadow grabbed the remote and pressed play. _"I have made my decision. I am taking Amelia Rose for myself. Poor Sonic, it makes it much more fun since he has feelings for pinky. I'm planning on taking her to my soundproof cabin just a few miles from here. That blue rodent wouldn't even think to look there, and Amy can't scream for him anyways. It's perfect. Well I've got to go, have a few…supplies I need to get for our first night together. It's going to be magical." _

The television went black. Shadow looked at his blue counterpart, his stance was rigid. He could tell that he was angry. Breaking his thoughts he said, "We might want to get going. Sundown is in just a few hours." He walked past Sonic who followed. Sonic couldn't believe it, he was absolutely _furious_. How dare someone take _his_ girlfriend, with plans to _rape _her! He almost turned to Dark Sonic just thinking about it.

"C'mon Sonic, we know of a few cabins around here. We need to find Amy, and fast." Tails said.

Sonic nodded and hopped back onto the wing.

"Isn't this romantic?" Josh murmured seductively. They were having a candlelight dinner. Amy was sitting on his lap, his hands running down her body. She knew not to squirm, she did that earlier and got a black eye. This man was perfectly capable of killing her. "How's the food my dear?"

"Fine." She said bluntly.

"Good. I've got big plans for you, starting tonight. You're my girlfriend now." He chuckled darkly.

It took all of her self control not to lash out at him. She was _not_ or ever going to be his girlfriend, she was Sonic's.

After he finished feeding her he carried her to a bed in the corner of the room. Amy's eyes widened in terror as she realized what he was about to do. He laid her down gently and took in her expression. Caressing her cheek with his hand he set himself on top of her. "Don't worry Amy, it'll only hurt for a little bit at first, but then it'll feel wonderful." He got up and walked towards a dresser. "Almost forgot something real important, we wouldn't want you getting pregnant would we?"

Amy almost cried in fear when she saw what it was.

It was a condom.

She writhed and screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Josh unzipped his pants, watching her every move. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Josh whipped around, but was thrown into the wall just as fast. Sonic held him by the throat, his fur getting darker and darker by the second. "Don't _touch_ her." He said darkly.

Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails ran over to the sobbing girl. Knuckles took her in his arms and they went back to the X-Tornado. This was Sonic's fight. They didn't want to get into it.

Sonic threw him into another wall just as he turned into Dark Sonic. Josh became terrified. "I-I wasn't-you misunderstand-I-"

Sonic clutched his throat again, this time much tighter. "You were going to _rape_ her. _My_ girlfriend! You were going to rape my Amy!" He was just about to snap his neck when Shadow cut in.

"Sonic! Don't kill him! It's not worth it. Leave him to suffer, even Amy wouldn't want you to become a murderer."

Sonic let go of the now unconscious hedgehog. His fur returning to normal. He sighed and turned to Shadow. "You're right, let's get out of here." They ran out of the cabin to the still sobbing girl. Sonic pushed past the others and took her in his arms, embracing her tightly. "It's alright Ames I'm here, I'm here. He won't hurt you ever again."

"Oh Sonic!" She sobbed, "I-I thought he was going t-to _rape_ me! I didn't know if you were going to come! I was so scared!"

Sonic's heart clenched when he heard her words. "Amy, Amy look at me." He put a finger under her chin and tilted it upwards. Her glistening emerald eyes meeting his. "I will never, ever, let _anyone _hurt you."

Amy tried to smile, knowing his words were true. "I love you Sonic." She whispered.

Sonic nuzzled his nose to hers, "I love you too Ames."


End file.
